


To Rid the Binds

by Rakshiem



Series: Marvel's Overpowered Reader [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But also very hateful, Gen, Hydra Founder Reader, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's only for the flashback moments, Like, Major Timeskip after, Multi, Not that often hopefully, Other, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Reader is Overpowered, Reader is depressed, Reader is very old in timeskip, Still looks very young, The Reader is the Major Villain, Very depressed and sad, yes - Freeform, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshiem/pseuds/Rakshiem
Summary: (Y/N) Valendris, Nazi Commander and one of Adolf Hitler's closest friends. One of the Founders of Hydra, many of Nazi's members followed them after Adolf Hitler's death; Red Skull included. Well known for brutality in the Major Wars, Shield attempts to recruit them to 'control them and use them for the better good'. They had yet to realize they marked their end.A.K.A, The Reader is basically the Enemy to every heroes. Will collaborate with all the evil dudes just to get their goal.





	1. Blood Stained Beast

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will contain OOCness... in a sense it is also the opening chapter for the actual story.

"My old friend, this will be the last time I will see you." You froze and stared at the Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler with confusion. "Don't tell me you're..." "I will, but I will die with my other half. I know how it will end and so I shall end myself. It would be more pitiful to die by their hands." You took in his words slowly then nodded. You will respect his decisions as you've always had. "I will miss you, you delinquent idiot." You used his old nickname that you'd call him all the time. He smiles and nods, "I shall miss you too, you old fool... Good luck." He turns and leaves you alone. It was quiet again; always quiet whenever you're in this office. Away from the noisy battlefield. You shake your head as you turn to face the window with a resolute expression; you will continue to fight against the world after his death and he knows it. You will keep his dreams to heart while continuing your own dreams. 'Eradicate all that is inferior.'

In a sense, you believed the world should not exist. Too many suffered from what fate has given them for their life; you were one of those that were unfortunate. Beneath your coat, your shirt, your worn bandages... There they had all your soul marks, you had too many of them that Adolf and Johann couldn't tell how many. Your old friend would often try to remove them, with your permission of course. They always grew back with the skin. Everything never changed, the amount of scars kept growing every time you tried to burn them, cut them, rip them or scratch them off. No matter how much blood you lose, they simply never got off. Your father had hated and disowned you for having that many of them, often would hurt you in his drunken stupor.

Your mom was no different with her treatment towards you. She'd ignore you, never acknowledged your existence. Your brother and sisters loved you, but they were gone by your father's hand. You envied how easily they died sometimes, every time you looked back from where you are today... you'd think to yourself, 'What is Death like? Does it hurt? Is it nice?' No one knew the answer for they aren't alive to speak about it. Your train of thought was broken, you turned and looked at the visitor. "Johann." "I thought I told you to call me Red Skull now?" You almost laughed at yourself. "Right, I forget sometimes." You laughed at your mistake. "Anyways, what's your business here?" You finally became serious because you know whenever he comes here that he has something important to talk about. "We're ready to depart."

He simply states and you knew what he meant. Hydra was planning to start their plans, using the unknown object that you recently discovered some months ago. You planned to test its powers on the United States, you could care less for what casualties you may cause from it; it's still war time and no one will be safe just yet until all the Axis Powers surrendered. You guys haven't surrendered yet... You especially will never yield to the Allies even after the War is over. If you want to achieve something, you'll force yourself to get to it until you have it. No exceptions. "I will head out to the front soon to distract the Allies. Get ready to launch before then and take your team with you." "If that is what you command." He salutes and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. You stood still in the silence for the next few minutes then finally moved.

Your hand moves and grabs the gun belt, taking your Twin Gold Dragons and locked them in the pockets connected to the belt. You take the cane and placed it in the cylinder at your back, clicking it in place before taking your hat and black bandages, rolling them around your mouth. You marched out of your room for the last time as you put your hat on, ready to fight for what is most likely the last time in this war as a proud Nazi Commander. You will make the most of it as your last days in this War. Your eyes gleamed a sinister red for a brief second before you left the Main base and went straight to the battle field.

* * *

 

"That Bloody Monster is here." One of the soldiers shouts out loud while the others mobilize. "What?! I can't hear you!" "The Blood Stained Beast is coming!" He shouts even louder but they hear a gargled scream as a the sound of flesh tearing was clearly heard despite the noises of the explosions happening around them. "Shit...! Men! Retreat--!" He was cut off as a hand pierces through his lungs, shooting out from his chest before its pulls back and tears his insides and exits from his back. He collapses as men around began to panic in confusion and terror. A shadow leaps in front of them, eyes gleaming under the bill of their cap before they mercilessly strike down some of the soldiers. Blood sprayed all over, most splashed onto them in particular. "Fire! Just fire! They're still human even if they can tear us down like paper!"

You laughed darkly, "I'd like to see you try and succeed!" You charged forward towards them as they fired their rifles and machine guns. Only frightened cries of pain were heard as the sounds of flesh tearing followed immediately afterwards. 


	2. 70 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sat quietly in the city of Luxembourg, enjoying the tranquility of the small city as you sipped your tea. Your hair was still the same, only now white like snow due to old age. Your features remained as it was in your youth, wise and cunning (Eye Colored) (Eye Shaped) eyes, with smooth (Skin Color). You placed down your cup of tea and listened to the sounds of the birds chirping, closing your eyes to enjoy the calmness.
> 
> ...Okay, that was a lie. You're not that dumb to ignore the burning stares around you, the voices of undercover agents muttering into their Walkie-talkie or whatever that was. You can hear them a clear as day with your dragon-like enhanced hearing. You'd go and eviscerate them right this moment but you'd rather avoid having extra attention on yourself like always. For now, you'll just have to be more civil about this and wait for the right timing. You're not alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! You get to stay young (mostly) despite the old ass age! (You're around 100, my dears.) You still get occasional old people cramps, your back especially but that's the least of your worries.

After the fall of Nazi Germany and the loss of the Axis Powers, you fled from the battlefield and retreated to neutral countries, often would fake your identity and wear masks to disguise yourself so no one would notice. You've been doing that for many decades until settling down in Luxembourg after your 6th decade of moving and hiding. 

You've stayed in the small country for 10 years now, keeping track of Hydra and providing for them while being pursued by the world government and the like. These ten years, you have chosen to assume your name as (Fake Name) (Last Name), though you didn't wear a mask as you found them very uncomfortable now. 

Your phone rings and you check in your messages (You had your younger members teach you on how to use them properly since they were more used to them than you are. Being old and war born sucks more than anything honestly.) "Father!" You turn to see one of the many Hydra agents you raised since their childhoods approached you with a smile. 

About a decade after the loss of the Axis and you hiding and escaping from places to places; you often found children abandon in the streets, poor and hungry with no shelter to protect them. You always did have a soft spot for kids, even back when the Nazi ideology grew, you often hesitated in your mind to kill other children.

You had no choice though, as they will only grow and spread more of the inferior blood. Mentally tossing that thought out, you paid attention to the visitor. "Thompson, good to see you." "You too, Father. I missed you." You smiled as he sits down to your right. "How's work?" "The usual, nothing much has changed there. We found a few cool stuff but they weren't really helping much."

"Ah, I see... a shame really. The stories would have been more interesting if they were helpful." You sighed in disappointment before asking him to get you a cup of espresso. Whenever you're in public, you often spoke in codes. Your agents would always find you in coffee shops when you speak and espresso meant 'I'm being watched, gather a group with the Winter Soldier to ensure they are gone and dead. Leave nothing behind.' 

And also for non-business reasons, 'I'm feeling for the espresso, get me one please.' He nods with a smile before leaving to go inside the coffee shop. You smiled behind the cup, one with sinister intentions as you bid them good luck on trying to stay brave tonight. Thompson returns with your cup of espresso just after you finished your tea. He also bought a slice of (Favorite Cake Flavor) cake too.

Your eyes shined with glee at the sight of the cake. You thanked him with a smile before he spent the rest of his free time talking to you about random stuff that was happening in United States, New York especially. When he mentioned about Captain America, you almost froze in shock before holding back your rage. Your eyes glowed a sinister red for a second as you think a little to yourself.

'That bastard of a fake is alive, huh... Oh how good chances will be when I finally can enact my revenge against him for killing Red...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know much of what happened in the plane. You were to busy tearing apart the Allies in anger knowing well they got in your way and Adolf's way to realising your goals.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... Never really thought much about the ending but I have to admit that it was rather dark. *shivers* I gave myself the chills. Anyways, next Chapter is a Timeskip to Modern day. First Avengers Movie time of era.


End file.
